disgaea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disgaea D3 Rise of the Overlord
Disgaea D3 Rise of the Overlord Characters Playable Characters *Laharl *Venerith *Shay *Etna *Pringen *Flonne *Sicily *Eevi *Salazar *Yoshi *Genma *Ralph *Momoi/Sonya *Nania/Mona *Vintina/Athena Secret Characters *Captain Gordon *Jennifer *Thursday *Brodie *Alexios *Grosso *Rainier *Garungun *Barbara *Xenolith Episodes Episode 1 Prelude of the Great Netherworld War Laharl continue ruling the Netherworld as the Overlord where he is attack by Demons that were hired to Assassinate him Laharl unable to find Etna Flonne and Sicily and learn that the three of them had gone out somewhere Laharl decide to go find Etna first where he meet a Mercenary Venerith who was also assign to Assassinated Laharl and tried to trick Laharl and become his ally to study his behavior by revealing the person responsible hiring Demon to Assassinated him named Hordy soon Venerith made attempt to assassinated Laharl but eventually He decided to quit trying to assassinate Laharl and decide to go after Hordy, the person who hired him to assassinate Laharl. However his plan to killed Hordy and take his money backfired when Hordy took away his magic power and sealed off the moonlight so that Venerith would be rendered powerless. Laharl later arrived and saved Venerith and helped him escape Hordy's Demon Party HQ. Outside, Venerith asked Laharl why he came to save him and he reveal that he want to know why Hordy hired to demon Assassinated him which reveal it was order by Dominant Superpower the Netherworld Empire that controlled various Netherworld decide to made the Hordy pay for trying have him assassinated and Venerith decide to take revenge and join Laharl for what he has done to them. Hordy is defeated by the two of them and and flees Venerith believe that he finally found a master he wish served offer his allegiance to Laharl and vows to him in front of the moon that he will be Laharl's vassal for as long as the moon shines. Following Venerith advice Laharl decide take his next course action is defeat the Netherworld Empire but before that he need to captured Hordy for tried have him Assassinated As Laharl progress He came across forces of the Netherworld Empire and Laharl and Venerith fought them but overwhelm by their sheer number until the a Mysterious Demon named Shay who single handled defeated them which prompt Venerith advising Laharl to recruited that person as a Vassal Laharl followed Shay tried to recruited him as his vassal Shay refused which prompt Laharl to fight him setting condition if he win Shay will had to become his vassal Episode 2 The Prinny Hero Episode 3 Netherworld Invasion Part 1 Episode 4 Netherworld Invasion Part 2 Episode 5 The Ultimate Weapon Episode 6 The Five Great Demon Generals of the Netherworld Episode 7 The Fame Tactician Genma Episode 8 Declaration of War Episode 9 Laharl's Childhood Past Episode 10 The Parasetic Virus Episode 11 The Fall of Netherworld Empire Episode 12 Eevi Origin Episode 13 The Underworld Empire Infershia Episode 14 The Supreme Overlord Part 1 Episode 15 The Supreme Overlord Part 2 Episode 16 The Infershia Invasion of Celestia Episode 17 The Lost Netherworld Episode 18 The Vow to the Red Moon Episode 19 Laharl Vow Episode 20 Invasion of the Infershia Empire Final Episode The Future of the Netherworld Category:Series